Perseus Jackson:Son of Time
by therulerofthenile
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic 21st century,the world can see through the mist,continents have merged,gods have become even more powerful,demigods are at the brink of extinction and massive empires have been established on Earth. All this has paved way for Perseus Jackson,The Justice Bringer and the hope for all demigods who are on a journey to camp. Perseus Jackson,The son of Kronos.
1. Chapter 1:The world as it is

**Hey everyone,therulerofthenile here.(stupid name,I know) I humbly welcome you to the first chapter of the first story I "created."As you may have guessed by the title and summary this is a pjo fanfic and for those who have not read my profile, note that constructive criticism is please review,because it will warm my heart to know that people actually spare more than a glance at my story . Also note that all the characters are a different from what Rick Riordan pictured them to be as the world in which the demigods live in my story is WAY different from the 21st century and also because my perception of seeing things is different from his.**

 **Moving on...**

* * *

CHAPTER 1:THE WORLD AS IT WAS

Physically and emotionally broken children trudged through the wilderness, their sole goal to find civilization and shelter. The place wasn't always like this, in fact, the place which used to be modern and futuristic and was; the world wasn't always like this. There was a time when people didn't believe in Greek gods so strongly. There was a time when the world wasn't so barren and empty, a time when people weren't so cruel, was a time when people weren't always fighting. There was a time when mortals didn't know a damn about the world, didn't know a damn about monsters, and was a time when the world had nearly ten times more backtracking from a glorious present to a gloomy past. This is how people felt,the people who had actually survived the change, that is, and even though it took time, they adapted, slowly, very slowly, but surely.

Many of you curious readers may have one similar word in their head-"How?" How did it happen, you ask?It was due to a chain reaction-an asteroid fell, leading to devastating eruptions, and tectonic plates moved causing devastating earthquakes. Some continents people may call by the names North America and South America merged, along with Africa and two other continents. The super continents were named Blythe and Maia as those people were the first ones to claim the land. One drifted a bit higher while Australia claimed it. Japan's lands had their climate changed drastically, the people who tried to go there never came back and rumors circulated that it was the place the monsters had made their home.

A baseless assumption though, as monsters need half-bloods(though humans were also satisfactory for them sometimes) and since none of the half-bloods or mortals supposedly resided there, how could the monsters reside there? Speaking of which,mortals came to know that Greek mythology was real because the mist became weak after the "change." Because apparently volcanoes and earthquakes and merging of continents was magical. The only place where the mist actually still had effect on was in the continent of Antarctica, which hadn't even budged from its position, though its area was actually halved because of the heat.

People now had what you could best define as a capricious behavior. It was mostly because they would do anything to stay alive. They were fearful of the gods though, as they feared they would die if they showed their adamant behavior to gods, who had astronomically risen in power, as the people worshiped them so much. But they too, reminisced the old times, even though they never actually missed those, when the world wasn't so..so dead you could say, yes, that was the correct world for the Earth,it was dead. They missed the times when natural disasters weren't blamed on them, they missed the times when they could stay incognito, having no worry of public image, nor any duties to fulfill, and even though they loved the present, it was safe to say that they were at least amused of the past where stupid mortals had funny ideas about the gods and wore idiotic cloths and had a little box in their homes which they called a "radio."

Some people of the mortal race were a shell of who they used to be, but some people were as built up as their own kingdoms, the biggest ones being that of the Blythe and the Maia dynasty. The gods didn't bother much about them as long as they grovelled their feet whenever the gods showed their presence. The two kingdoms were actually almost the same in size; the Blythe dynasty controlling almost the whole continent while the Maia dynasty controlling about half of the continent, which was based on their other kingdoms who didn't interfere with them as they were insanely big and could crush their kingdom like a mere stone made of mud and also because they thought they that those dynasties were the rightful rulers as they claimed the land first. Both the kingdoms also had righteous rulers, much to the peoples relief.

Half-bloods, also known as demigods, demigoddesses or pseudo-gods' lives...to say the very least, were tough lives in the post-apocalyptic Earth. They were the epitome of despair,as they were basically hunted after the "change."

Nope, humans didn't embrace these guys with open arms! Demigods were literally massacred till they were dead, only for six months, though, as a women from Blythe had given birth to a child of Zeus who had swallowed up his pride enough to ask (beg) the council to create a new safe place for the half-bloods, as Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were not protected now and they were located in a terrains that...well, lets just say they were not easily accessible. Anyway, the council decided to make seven magically protected areas with basic medical kits and some bags of nectar.

These were evenly spread through the two areas. At the heart of the continent of Maia, there was Camp Olympus, its' architecture a fresh but unusual mixture of Greek and Roman. It was almost as big as both the old camps; it was massive and gave off palpable waves of greatness. It took almost a decade to make the place, until that time the demigods had resided in the medical place they had made into Camp Olympus. The gods guided their fellow sons and daughters to the camp by a race. A little over twenty half-bloods survived the race to camp-Olympus, but the ones who did thrived there.

They had simple rules: to have fun, train at things they were good at, and to revel in the company of others who were like them, and, in time, the demigods and demigoddesses escaped from extinction and instead of joining the likes of dinosaurs and dodos, became almost as common as they used to be three-hundred years ago, about a hundred years after Camp Olympus was made.

Speaking of which, the physically and emotionally broken children who had been trudging through the wilderness were demigods. They were running towards cCamp Olympus, which was about three miles away. There were four of them: two of them were girls and two were boys. The first was a girl of about eight years of age with blonde hair, freckled face and startling, but beautiful storm grey eyes. The second was a boy who looked like he had just experienced puberty, had strong jaws, a thin face and blue eyes. The third one, who was the most farthest back, looked arguably the oldest of the three. She had a messy haircut that looked between pixie and goth, had a pimpled face and stormy dark blue eyes. The last one was a guy who looked eleven, but had a slight stubble and had peculiar legs that look suspiciously like those of a goat. They were not alone though, definitely not alone. Hellhounds were gaining on them, and they were hopelessly outnumbered.

The older girl looked at both of them with concern. They both were scared, especially Annabeth, the younger girl. She looked like she was trying to hold back the urge to break down crying, while Grover, the goat-legged boy looked like he was about to throw up. That was it for the girl, she had long since learned that the sacrifice of one demigod was almost necessary for the group's survival. She did multitasking by furiously rubbing her sleeves on her face to wipe of any traces of tears while running and saying "Run away, take care of Annabeth for me. Someone will have to stay back,and I think that will be me!"

"No! Thalia, are you out of your mind? It's my job to protect you all,"said the boy with the stubble, otherwise known as Grover.

"Well you haven't done such a good job of it!" she said, facing the guilt ridden feelings. She had made her decision, and as she was as stubborn as Tartarus, they all knew they couldn't do anything about it."You know that we can't reach there in time ...unless we have that distraction, and I will be that distraction."

As she spoke, the other boy looked like he was going to say something, and they argued until the boy finally gave up.

"Good luck Thals" was all the boy knew to say. He knew that there was no other choice unless the other boy objected, but he just nodded in response, feeling miserable.

The youngest of them all, Annabeth, was frozen in shock, unable to comprehend all the things that were happening."You ...you promised that you would not lea..leave me,"she said, on the brink of tears.

The older girl just gave a smile and approached the horde of overgrown wolves. She didn't look back, not even once and felt relieved when she felt the steps of her friends getting more distant,and then smirked at the group of hellhounds and took out a dagger. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance with it...but hey! Better than fighting Hercules style.

She then aimed her other hand towards the vicious monster,and a blinding bolt of electricity shot out of her palm turning one of the two dozen predators into ashes. The power she withheld had a detrimental effect on her body. Her posture seemed even more slumped and beads of sweat rolled down her face.

"Come on you overgrown puppies, attack me already will ya...or are you scared of me,a daughter of Zeus?" she bellowed ...effectively making the howling and sniffing hellhounds charge at her.

She had put up a fight with her amateur instincts and natural skill...a good one, but as six hellhounds were still left, it was clear Thalia was on the losing side. But she ducked, slashed, whirled and did everything she thought would kill those stupid beasts, but those stubborn things just didn't die! Reinforcements would take a long time to come, she knew that, it was the middle of the night after all.

She saw a that hellhound was about to pounce on her, and as her dagger was oh-so-conveniently on the ground, she could do nothing about it except close her eyes with sick anticipation for the blow to come...but it never came. Instead, she heard a sword being opened from a scabbard. She peeked her eyes open and gasped.

Perseus Jackson was the man who had saved her, the justice bringer, the hope bringer, the epitome of justice...he had many titles and was probably the most adored and famous person in the history of camp. The vile people feared him almost as much as..if not more as the monsters. He was always there, helping people, bringing justice and slaying monsters.

He wore a robe which had gods-know-how many secret weapons and always wore a hood. At his waist was the scabbard which usually had the legendary sword "Alcuasoar" which translated to crossroads of destiny and in his back was the ink black bow known as "Malanjoar." He was always there...in the shadows, fighting, assasinating corrupt kings, and making empires crumple to dust. His abilities were unknown, speculations were there that he was a demigod, though they were not sure. They were true though-he was a demigod. People said that he was the fastest person with the bow, even better than the mighty lady Artemis herself and his significantly gifted blade with the best reflexes anyone has ever seen were also true actually, but the reason wasn't because his reflexes were fast. They were, but not as fast as people told they were. It was because time slowed down when he fought. Why?Because he willed it? Well...because he Perseus Jackson, Son of Kronos, Titan of time and ruler of the Titans.

Something Thalia noticed as he effortlessly killed the funny things was that they looked hesitant to kill the assassin.

* * *

 **Well...that's all folks...liked it? Well,then thanks,its well because of my imagination and my beta's (riptidedauntlessgryffindor) impeccable use of grammar.**

 **Please review and follow, also constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **Thanking you**

 **therulerofthenile signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2:The man in the shadows

**Hey humans! Liked the first chapter? Well...then you will love this ...please review ,and instead of pov's, my story will tell about a specific person's thoughts, ie. basically show the persons reactions.**

 **Note:I sadly...do not own any ..anything in th..this story,all rights go to Rick Rior...Riordan(cue hysterical crying)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: The Man In The Shadows**

 **THALIA**

Thalia moved her head to the left and faced Perseus. He was tall and lean, though she pictured him to be about twenty years old. His hood somehow hid his entire face except his jaw line..which was defined. She wondered why he always wore a hood. Was he hideous looking? Did he have a black eye? Was he scared of the public? Was it for style? Was it because it made his identity a secret?

Thalia didn't know what she was doing until she blurted out the nagging question in her head. "Why do you wear a hood?"

 _Damn ADHD,_ she cursed in her mind. _That was the perfect thing to say to the person who saved her life_ , she thought sarcastically.

She didn't know what his reaction was to her question. Why? Because she couldn't even see his freakin' face for Hades' sake.

"Why do you think I will spill my secret out to you,because you are a daughter of Zeus?Thalia Grace?" he said with a deep, but mysterious voice. Thalia's eyes widened astronomically. How did he know her name? How did he know her last name? Unless...

"Stalker much?"she snapped at him, pissed off by the fact that the guy had invaded her privacy, and savior or not: No. One. Invaded. Her. Privacy

 **PERCY**

Perseus seemed highly amused now...he seemed to have got the fact that she wasn't the 'Thank you very much lord I will be forever in your debt type.' He was starting to like the stereotype breaker now- she was bold, and he knew that the conversation could have carried on and on if he had replied, and in the middle of the forest that was a bad idea. Children of Zeus were always rather infamous for the delicious smell they gave off to the monsters. It was like putting free food near a group of hobos.

"If you would be kind enough, could we stop this argument now and continue it later when we are not in the middle of wilderness?" Perseus said,voicing his opinion.

The girl nodded. The son of Kronos sighed, relieved that she had agreed with him. He had sensed the campers nearing, and as he wasn't the most gregarious person,he had to go. _Fast._

"Are you sure you are alright?" Perseus asked with...was that concern?

Thalia shot him a glare that just screamed 'I am not the damsel in distress' and nodded again.

"Good, then get your lazy butt off the ground and get moving,"Percy said, leaving the child of the sky.

"Are you just going to leave me here?" Thalia yelled.

"Aren't you a teenager,you have survived this long,can't you walk a mile or two on your own?..Go on. Shoo!" the warrior said. He hadn't met anyone as annoying as the girl in front of him during the ten years of his "public service."

Thalia just nodded and halfheartedly turned back, almost disappointed not to be in his company.

Perseus followed her stealthily and watched as the girl neared the camp, but halfway their some of the camp's half-blood forces met her. _Maybe she had company-the others must have escaped, gone to camp and yelled for reinforcements._

The half bloods wore mismatched clothes and had leather vests on. He scoffed.

"As if that would make a difference," Percy muttered. Some of them had swords, some had daggers, a few of them carried spears and...wait..was that a rolling pin?

Perseus just turned back silently, and effortlessly ran through the overgrowth once he was out of hearing distance. Don't get him wrong..it wasn't like he didn't like the pseudo-gods, it was just that he was afraid that he would get caught if he became careless in front of them. He didn't even know if he _could_ get inside the camp anyway, but he knew that if he got even a little more close to the fastidious and authoritative gods, his secret would come out. As for following Thalia, well...the assassin wanted to keep his 100% track record.

Camp Olympus was in a middle of nowhere actually, as the gods had feared about their children's lives and thus strategically placed the gigantic safe house. It was far away from civilization, but hey! Anything for survival right?

He suddenly stopped running once he had found an open ground. Why? Because the mosquitoes were bugging him and he wanted to get the hell out of the place! How? Well,he planned on going the same way he came to the place. So he let out a shrill,loud whistle,and moments later a Pegasus landed on the ground. It was pitch black in color and hand a wingspan of about ten feet. The beast reached till Perseus' chest and looked well fed. It neighed and nuzzled its master happily.

"Don't think I will give you sugar cubes for this behavior, "Percy said, smirking, because there were only three things Blackjack would give up his life for. His master, himself, and his beloved sugar cubes. The Pegasus, now known as Blackjack, suddenly pulled back from the nuzzling and just stayed still, as if reluctant to go to the sky.

"Oh come on, we are in the middle of a forest, how do you think I can get you sugar cubes here!" Percy said, exasperated.

Blackjack just stood still in defiance. Perseus sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Okay okay...I will give you as many sugar cubes as you want when we go to Boarthensis...happy?" Percy said animatedly.

Boarthensis was a small city, where his patron had told him to go and kill a corrupt man called Gharafe.

It was irritating at times, having a goddess in his head, but it was useful, much more efficient, and much less funny than to ask people for directions. His last mission wasn't his patron's wish though, it was just his nature. To help the ones in need (AND OBLITERATING THE REST!) and being the quintessential of justice and heroism.

They landed in Borthensis in about thirty minutes, Perseus made sure to make the Pegasus landed in a secluded area and went through the alley which led to a bazaar.

" _I see you have come to the city"_

Percy stayed calm, he was excepting her to pop in his head sometime now.

" _Your target is about ten minutes of distance from your position. The talisman in your hand will guide you-it will glow more brightly when you get nearer to Gharafe,he is currently in his living room,he is vile and corrupt and he is keeping a girl in his house for 'entertainment'. I suggest you kill him...painfully...also,the girl is a demigoddess...I don't care what you do with her but keep her safe"_

Perseus scowled with distaste. The person sounded just like his father. He looked down ...and as if on cue, a talisman had appeared in his hand.

After roughly about ten minutes of navigating, he reached a three-story tall house. The talisman gave off a blinding light when Perseus made it face the direction of the door. This had to be the house, the son of time mused. The ones besides it were huts made of straw and the one ahead of him was a three-story tall building. The people had bowed to him on his way,others had just given him understanding looks, as if they knew what he was going to do...while all the remaining ones were just curious to know what was under his hood.

Perseus kicked on the door, shattering it to pieces in the process and promptly made a bee line to the room from where the noise was coming from,ignoring the cries of protest from the guard. The sight he was met with disgusted him to no ends: a fat man was sitting lazily on a a bottle of wine lazily held in his hands. A servant stood besides the man and a clearly abused girl had fled to the corner of the room,crying.

The warrior's blood boiled as he looked at the scene. How this guy had survived from his wrath for so long he didn't know, but he knew that he wouldn't escape it now.

"Wha...what are you..you doing here...Assassin?" the man said in brogue English .

"You know very well what I have come here for, you vermin!" Perseus was seething with rage now. He painlessly knocked the guard and the servant and proceeded towards the now cowering man.

The warrior took out two throwing knives out of seemingly nowhere and aimed them at both the sides of his shoulders,right where the bone was. One missed its target by about an inch and made contact with the hand instead, but the other one hit the mark. The man screamed in agony as the knife pierced through his bone. The assassin wasn't done though,he launched a flurry of kicks and punches, each one being harder than the last and continued doing so until the man was beaten to a bloody pulp.

"I suggest you close your eyes, and if possible...cover your ears as well..this is going to be one messy death," Perseus said to the girl, who immediately listened to his advice.

"Pl...please spa..spare me!"Gharafe screamed with the last bit of strength he had.

The warrior just ignored him and casually took out his sword and slowly beheaded him. The man screamed and screamed until his voice box was cut. The son of time smiled with sick satisfaction as the man's eyed glazed over. He looked around the room, the servant and the waiters were still unconscious while the girl was in the corner, furiously covering her eyes shut with her hands clasped on her ears.

He gently shook her shoulder...she involuntarily flinched at the touch at first, but slowly opened her eyes to see the justice bringer. Perseus slowly made her stand up and took her out out of the house as fast as he could, he didn't want the thirteen year old girl to see the mayhem he had caused and was afraid it would further spoil her mind. She was a bit short for her age. She had a heart-shaped face, honey blonde hair, dark blue eyes and red lips. The warrior found her pretty, though that was to be expected from someone who was used just for a persons desires.

The girl wiggled out of his touch as soon as she was in safe distance. It wasn't that she hated Perseus, she actually admired and feared him, but she absolutely loathed men after the _incident,_ and deep down she knew that her heart was too shattered to be mended again. Basically, she had just lost her will to trust in men again. The warrior raised his eyebrows at the action, as he knew a certain place for demigoddesses who hated men.

"Thank you lord Perseus, for saving me" she said , breaking the silence.

Perseus just nodded and continued walking at the leisurely pace.

"Where are we going by the way...lord Perseus?" the girl asked.

"To a place I think you will like..." He spoke mysteriously, but soon started explaining her about half-bloods and the hunters of Artemis and their ways while the girl listened with rapt attention. Perseus looked at her, unsure if she would take the risk of being with no one for eternity. But all of Perseus' doubts were gone when he looked at her shining eyes and smiling face. He was know sure that she would find a family there. A home.

"Oh..and I hate the lord crap by the way, you can call me Percy, Percy Jackson," Percy said and raised his hand for the girl to shake, and she took it, smiling. After about fifteen minutes of walking, talking and sugar cube buying, to which the girl stared at him weirdly and people looked at him like he had grown a second head, they reached the Pegasus' hiding spot.

"What the heck is that thing?" the girl screamed, nearly fainting in the process. The mythical creature just huffed and looked at Percy, silently asking for his sugar cubes.

"Blackjack, be patient, you will get your cubes. Random girl I saved this is Blackjack, your friendly neighborhood Pegasus. Blackjack this is the random girl I saved,"Percy said, calmly introducing them to each other. The girl seemed scared of the creature at first, but after a few minutes she warmed up to him, while Blackjack was just happy he got his sugar cubes and didn't care for the girl much.

Percy had seen the hunters in a forest near the city of Beldriengs, so he figured that they would still be there. The forest was about forty minutes away on Blackjack, but seeing that he was on a sugar rush, Percy thought that getting their in thirty minutes was reasonably possible.

The Pegasus grunted after both of them sat on it and took off at high speeds,with the girl front and Percy back, and the girl giving a yelp in the process.

After about five minutes of traveling, Percy spoke.

"So...whats your name?" he asked, or shouted actually, as the winds were howling besides them. Also as he couldn't control his ADHD and had just realized the fact that he didn't know the name of the person he had rescued.

"Kennaila Anderson, but you can call me Kenny," she replied.

"Okay Kenny, do you have any guesses on who your godly parent may be?" Percy said.

"I don't know for sure, but I know that he is a god, as my mother had stayed with me till I was eight...she died after that," she replied,slightly choking at the last part, her mother had been slaughtered right in front of her, and she could do nothing but watch her get killed. The scene was still vivid in her mind, as she had nightmares of the scene almost every fortnight.

Percy placed a comforted hand on her shoulder, and even if she couldn't see his eyes, she could almost picture him giving her a look of understanding. Percy knew that her father was an Olympian, as the aura emitting her was strong, not "Big Three" strong, but strong nonetheless. That left Ares, Dionysus, Apollo and Hephaestus.

It couldn't be Ares, as she was short and didn't look at Gharafe being killed with bloodthirsty eyes. Hephaestus was also out of the question, as Percy thought her features were too delicate and didn't resemble that of the automaton creator. It was the same case with the wine-god,so that only left Apollo. She did look like him, Percy mused,she had the same color of hair and eyes. She also had high cheekbones and that tanned face,in short, she looked just like a younger, girl version of the sun god.

"Do you like listening to music Kenny?" Percy inquired. The girl just nodded, startled.

"Do you like hanging out in the sun? Are you a natural in archery?"

"How..how do you know?" the girl asked, flabbergasted.

"Because those are your father's domains: he is the god of the sun, archery, truth and the oracles. He is Apollo."

"So Apollo's my dad...it does make sense, I feel stronger when I am in the sun and I am a natural in Archery. I have also encountered monsters who said I was a 'sun spawn'...now I know what that means."

Percy just stayed still and stared at the dark, moonless night.

Blackjack landed abruptly in the dark forest. Percy grabbed a stick from the tree besides him and lit it with a lighter which came from god knows where. "The camp is about a minutes walk to the east, tell the goddess that a you are a daughter of Apollo and that you want to join the hunters."

"Thanks a lot, Percy. You know, for helping me and letting me have a chance with life," Kenny said, with true gratitude. Percy just gave the girl the flaming piece of wood and vanished in the shadows.

The girl mouthed a 'thank you' one last time at the darkness and ran towards the area where the justice bringer had said the hunters resided.

Percy sighed in relief after she went. He couldn't deny the fact that he had grown fond of the girl, but turned back and walked towards Blackjack.

"Stalking the person you saved...Perseus," said a voice that belonged to the goddess Artemis.

Percy froze in his tracks. This was _not_ a good sign.

"How is the bow I gifted you working, I see you still carry it?" Artemis spoke again. Her sixteen year old form glowed it the darkness, her legendary hunting knives strapped near her waist and her bow resting on her shoulders. She didn't have a bag of arrows, because she could summon them at her will. All in all, she looked flawless, but Percy did not even dare to think about that.

"Why are you here lady Artemis?"Percy demanded. He was officially scared now.

"Olympus is curious about who you are...they want you in front of the council," she said simply, but Percy noticed the edge in her voice, as if she _knew_ he was too stubborn to back down from a fight.

"Make me," Percy said, taking out his sword, and getting ready for a fight.

* * *

 **Liked the chapter?Well then, rate and review please.**

 **Once again, I think this is because of me and my awesome beta- riptidedauntlessgryffindor.**

 **Also,thank you to all those reviewers and the people who liked my story,because you are the ones who keep me going.**

 **The people who followed my story and added it to their favorite list are also awesome!**

 **Bye guys, until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3:Conversations with an Olympian

**Hey guys,( and girls)rulerofthenile here. Thanks for the amazing response for first two chapters and those reviews...and I would love if you continue giving me that support, and constructive criticism is welcome. By the way, I will try to answer all the doubts I can, as I like interacting with you guys and just can't stand when someone is wrong.**

 **So,**

 **Djberneman: He knows the gods are mad that he is helping and just want his assured obedience which he would never allow them to have.**

 **Me: Good guess man, but its far of from reality. My stories have many twists you may not expect. Anyway, you will find out what will happen really soon.(Like, really really soon.)**

 **Also, I am really sorry I couldn't update, I mean I wanted to, but you see...a sad incident took place in my life. Moving on...please note that I will NEVER leave this story and always come back to it no matter what, and as a ' thank you for being so king and patient' gift, I assure you that the next 5 chapters will be completed within a fortnight. (that is just a fancy word for 2 weeks)**

 **Please note: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and its characters. If I did, I would have convinced the director to make the movies a hell lot more awesome.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Conversations with an Olympian**

Percy knew he was going to lose to the goddess of the hunt. To say that the odds weren't in his favor would be the understatement of the century. Percy knew that the only option he had was to talk his way to victory. It would be an unfair one, but he had to distract lady Artemis and run away. It was the _only_ sensible option. He had to put up bravado and negotiate, if possible.

Yet the other part of him was itching to have a good fight,and the son of time wasn't the type to back down from anything. Quite the opposite actually. He knew it was almost inevitable that he would have hand cuffs both ways, but fighting and going seemed oddly satisfactory to him now.

He could also escape, but he thought that Blackjack already took off somewhere...as he was a free entity. The theory was further strengthened by the fact that he was on a sugar rush, and thus would be feeling jittery all over.

"Perseus, the possibilities of you escaping are next to none, so I suggest that you surrender now,while their is time and come with me to Olympus, the Gods have summoned you." Lady Artemis spoke up, absently twirling her throwing knife in her hands.

"What if I don't want to come" Percy demanded.

"You _must_ come Perseus, its an order by lord Zeus himself!"

" You put _lord_ before your dads name? What a dysfunctional family you have my dear..."

" One more word Perseus Jackson and I will slit your throat , chop off your limbs and feed what remains to Ladon!"

"Staying alive for such a long time has made you be good at threatening people I see..." Percy replied calmly, one of his hand slowly making its way towards his bow.

" You know this is a one-sided fight Perseus"

Percy sighed , as desperate words came out of his mouth. " Well you still owe me for saving your life!"

" Oh, I don't owe you, I agree that you stopped me from fading, but I kept your secret AND gave you the bow you call "Malanjoar" son of time!"

" I only used my powers and made myself known to the you so that I could save you!"

" And I saved you in return by not telling anyone of your heritage AND gave you a weapon that could aid you!" Artemis barked, seething in rage. She hated to be in someones debt, _especially_ a males.

" You didn't save me, you only slowed the process of me going to Olympus" Percy replied back, with equal fury.

Percy was about to admire himself for the suave reply, but he sensed some footsteps approaching. But their was some sort of other sound to. It was as if a horses hooves were clopping on the ground. The sounds were getting nearer and nearer until...

His angry facade dropped and realization dawned on him. His eyes widened astronomically when he saw an Blackjack with a long face, some hunters, and a smirking goddess.

" Milady...the beast has been captured, it was flying in circles at low altitudes about half a mile from here." said a girl with onyx black eyes, black hair, rather upturned nose. Her coppery skin further amplified her beauty...but her angry glare didn't.

Lady Artemis smirked as she slowly approached the shocked warrior." You are clever Perseus...but not clever enough to outsmart at Olympian. This game of being one step ahead of your opponent...is quite peculiar. In this game, you have to cleverly make your opponent think he is the one winning, and then slowly but surely...trap him. You see, I _know_ you Perseus, your tricks of escaping the Olympians are ancient now. So either you come to Olympus with me or the winged horse dies. Staying alive for a long time has also made me good at some other things you see..." The smirking goddess of the hunt approached the warrior, who just stood still.

Lady Artemis walked towards him and said( the most cliche line possible in this situation)." I don't know why Lord Zeus wants you , but Olympus may be the place of your death...so I shall honor you by asking you this...do you have any last wishes ." Lady Artemis smirked...she had wanted to say that line to Perseus for a long time. The satisfaction she felt now was almost unparalleled.

This man was the reason the Olympians were doubtful of her capabilities and had also caused her many sleepless nights.( Gods sleep alright, because they are Gods and not zombies)

She summoned a pair of celestial bronze handcuffs and stood next to him. She frowned when she noticed that he remained silent and didn't move an inch. She found it quite odd, as she expected him to give a stupid one liner joke. She tried to grab him by the collar to knock some sense into him.

Artemis gasped when she saw that her hand passed right through him. She took a few steps back trying to comprehend what was happening.. "What the hell is happening..." she said, voicing her thoughts . She took out a dagger and experimentally poked it on his chest. But the weapon passed right through his chest, as if his body was made of air. Artemis growled in frustration, not having a single clue on what was happening ...unless.." Where Is The Pegasus!" Artemis said, finally looking back at the frightened hunters.

" Answer me lieutenant!" Artemis said, facing the copper skinned 1000 year old teenager.

" We don't know Lady Artemis, He just ...disappeared during that one second when I took my eyes off him a few minutes ago"

" All this happened MINUTES ago and you didn't tell me!" The goddess of the Moon and Hunt replied, seething in rage at the thought of her trusted lieutenant and the observant hunters doing such a reckless mistake.

" I taught I had it under control my lady, I myself have sent my fellow companions to get the beasts, I think we have a fair chance of catching him as his mighty wings have been bound by celestial bronze , we will catch the Pegasus my lady, I can assure you that"

Lady Artemis just stared at her long time friend and sighed. " Can you see not Źoe, Perseus must have already freed him by now , in fact, he is probably laughing his ass off right now ...he was one step ahead of us" she said, tired and disappointed.

" But how my lady" The girl, now identified as Zoe, asked, flabbergasted.

" I have no idea, I don't even know _when_ he got away , but its probably because he is Perseus, the person who has a knack for doing impossible things...now go back to camp, and be sure not to tell anyone about what happened now, especially not the newly recruited one you will soon meet." Lady Artemis said, putting her infamous emotionless facade again.

Źoe and the other hunters just bowed and quietly went away. 'Seems I am the only one to go to Olympus today' Lady Artemis taught dryly.

 **ELSEWHERE**

" Hahahahahahahaha...you have quite a story to tell young man" A man spoke up , simultaneously wiping a tear out of his eye. The other tipsy men just grunted in response.

Percy just smiled in response, he had already changed his attire into something much more normal...well, that is if you can include his face being covered by a hood normal. The lazy men were skeptical about him at first, but quickly warmed up to his behavior when he started telling them about how he actually traveled with the justice bringer himself on one of the warriors adventures. The men obviously didn't believe him, as very few people actually had conversations with the warrior, and almost all of them were long dead. But a good raconteur was always fun to listen to.

Percy inwardly smiled as he saw the gathering crowd. A bar had always been a good place for passing time. It was also a good place for Percy to forget the pain he was feeling at the moment. He had done a technique that he liked to call a 'time-split' about an hour ago. He did so by stopping time but being in motion himself. This caused a decoy Percy to form where the original Percy had been standing. But the decoy image remained due to the imbalance in the time caused. The technique had only been theoretically imagined till an hour ago.

Percy would have preferred to be a greater distance ahead, but unfortunately stopping time takes a toll on your body. He smirked at the thought of them discovering his trick, Percy almost laughed at the thought of the goddess of the hunt's enrages face...too bad he couldn't watch the show.

 **Mount Olympus, Statue of the Olympians**

The mountain of Olympus resided just above the statue of the Olympians, a monument made by the Blythe dynasty that was meant to bring good luck to the kingdoms. Inside each of the 350 foot statue lied a shrine where people could pray and give burnt offerings to the gods. Little did the kingdom know that the fabled Mount Olympus was right above the statues. The gods and occasionally their demigod offspring's went to the mist covered mountain by opening a secret tunnel in each of the gods or goddesses shrine.

The atmosphere on Olympus was tense. The minor gods and goddesses cringed as they heard the sound of the king of Olympus thundering in the throne room.

" How could you be so careless daughter...letting that self proclaimed 'Protector' get away from you.!" Zeus spat at her daughter, who was trying hard to keep her stoic face. He had just received news that the man was actually a son of his vile father himself (which technically means Zeus and Percy are brothers...pretty messed up right)...what was worse was the fact that her own daughter hid the truth from him for such a long time.

Artemis just remained quite not wanting to make a situation worse. Zeus sat silent for a moment pondering...before speaking again.

"You have failed me time and time again daughter, the son of time must come here and address himself before the full assembly...which is being held in two weeks. I think that Athena must join you on your quest...she has both power and wisdom, she shall guide you."

"But father.." Artemis squeaked out, it wasn't that she didn't like her sister...she was intimidated by her sometimes but she was in the end good company. That though didn't help the fact that her pride had been wounded. _Hard._

"No buts...you and Athena shall go on a quest to bring me the warrior...I _need_ the son of Kronos in this room!"

* * *

 **That's all folks! Please rate and review this chapter! Also...the one who correctly guesses the reason Percy has to come on Olympus...gets admiration from my side.( that's all I can offer) Keep in mind that its no major plot twist, in fact I reckon the reason is quite easy to guess.**

 **Again, thanks for your support and till next time...**

 **Bye!**

 **Rulerofthenile signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4: A demi-titan on Olympus

Hey everyone...long time no see!(that's an understatement) Well, a big shout out to those who kept on reading this story even though I stopped updating for a long time. Really means a lot! Also, I would like to seriously apologize for breaking all the promises I made and well...being an idiot!

Second, lets get started.

* * *

Chapter 5:Olympus' calling

RANDOM SECLUDED AREA

Perseus glanced at the 8-year-old girl who sitting on the earth, not making a sound for the past hour... and to be frank, she was freaking him out. Was she not even a bit intimidated by his 14-inch long daggers or sinister suit? He finally had had enough and jumping out of his hiding spot, cautiously approached the innocent looking girl. She had long hair which was a peculiar shad of red and a tanned body. Probably because of hanging out besides a raging fire for too long, the warrior thought wryly.

He poked her arm gently only to be looked on with gentle wise orange eyes that did not seem to be belong to someone as young as her... until sudden realization struck him. He gasped as he took a few steps back, barely comprehending what a goddess was doing in front of him, and after regaining his composure, quickly bowed.

"Your presence is an honor for me lady Hestia, but may I ask why you are here?"

"Oh my...I haven't been recognized in a long time...enough with the respect though, we are technically siblings after all," the goddess chirped. "As you may have guessed, I haven't come hear to socialize with you though son of time...I am afraid to say that your time sneaking in the shadows is over," she spoke.

Percy stiffened; why were the Olympians so hellbent on taking him to their abode? First Artemis and now lady Hestia!

"Me and your own patron had a chat, even she has agreed about the plan Perseus, in fact...she was the one who told me to convey this solemn message to you, she feared she might have gotten caught which is why I am here, no one cares or worships me...I am a mere name carved on sand, all the gods have forgotten about my power and aren't the least bothered about my whereabouts, thus I came," the goddess told him, her voice quiet yet stern and commanding.

The warrior sighed, feeling betrayed...why had his own patron broken his trust, she was the one who had given him this life, why was she going to steal it from him...it didn't make any sense at all, unless..was their some reason behind all this, his patron was obviously smart, she must have had some reason to give up all of a sudden?

Besides, it had been too long running away, too long hiding, too long being forced to conceal his identity.

"Come Perseus, that is all I can ask, even if you don't ...it is inevitable you will soon, Athena is on the look out for you...she has the fighting skills of Ares and wisdom that can match the geniuses to ever be born combined, you are only delaying the inevitable, come with me."

"Yes" Percy said as he took off his hood and detached it, carelessly throwing it away. No more hiding.

* * *

MOUNT OLYMPUS, THRONE ROOM

Bored, powerful, 35-foot beings sat on their respective thrones, having their annual meeting when suddenly a magnificent show of flames appeared at the center. Out came two people, an elder goddess in her 8-year-old form and a demi-titan. Chaos soon followed as the creators curiously inspected the man.

He had long windblown hair that reached his shoulders, a light stubble, golden eyes, a lean body and a smirking face...in short, he was pretty good-looking. By the amount of weapons he had though, it seemed as if he was a walking arsenal.

"Enough...I command you to stay silent!" Zeus thundered as he stared at the person they were hunting for a long time, even by godly standards. He didn't look the least bit afraid and was instead busy chewing his fingernails whilst glaring at his wife, who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Before you start asking stupid questions, yes I am indeed a son of Kronos, name is Perseus Jackson, though I prefer Percy. I am only here because of lady Hestia's convincing skills and because my patron said I ought to come here. Kindly do not vaporize me lord Zeus...that is if you can," Percy said, a smug grin on his face.

Zeus looked flabbergasted for some time before straightening himself.

"How dare you disrespect me, Zeus, the king of all gods. Bow to me you titan spawn," he boomed.

"Well, aren't you a titan spawn too? Besides, we are brothers so how bout we shake hands," Percy replied, offering a handshake.

The throne room was eerily silent; some gods were trying hard not to laugh as the amusing boy kept on angering Zeus. They became even more amused when the boy dismissed the idea and bowed in front of the Queen Hera, with utmost respect and sincerity.

"Why are you bowing towards her first?" Zeus said, his face a shade of purple. He was perplexed.

"Because she is my patron" The warrior replied coolly.

Another round of confusion erupted in the throne room, with Hera silencing them this time. The only one quite was the wisdom goddess, who was deep in thought, the frown on her face marring the smoothness of her brow.

"Silence, yes...it is true I am his patron. I found him as a baby. His mother Sally Jackson had passed away after being raped by his father, and as soon as I saw his golden eyes I had a suspicion that he was the child of the prophecy... So I nurtured him, trained him, taught him the ways of using almost all the weapons that are in existence. I was afraid for his life and thus kept all this a secret. As a way of training him, I also sent him on several missions, and he soon became the justice bringer, loved and feared by many. He is our only hope, he shall save us, that I am sure of. It is only a matter of years before Kronos and his vast army challenge Olympus. But time shall defeat time, good shall defeat evil, son shall defeat father...Perseus shall defeat Kronos!"

* * *

Sooo...how's the chapter. A bit short I guess, but quality over quantity is a thing.( thats my only excuse) I hope I haven't lost the talent I had( if any)

Thank you for following this story and reviewing it even though I didn't update for a long time...I am eternally grateful for that. So...bye I guess.

Therulerofthenile signing out.


	5. Chapter 5:A hero's past

**Hey everyone...long time no see! Well, I guess I am of all, a big shout out to those who keeping on reading this story even though I stopped updating for a long time. Really means a lot! Also, I would like to seriously apologize for breaking all the promises I made and well...being an idiot!**

 **Second, lets get started.**

 **CHAPTER 5: A HERO'S PAST**

* * *

 _8 year old Percy sat on the grass, reading a rather interesting book. Though it may not seem like it, he was quite an intelligent boy. He sighed and put it down, his ADHD taking taking a toll on his concentrating abilities. He looked down on it; the book was quite rare, and had been written about 400 years ago...in Greek._

 _He got up swiftly as he heard someone approaching._

 _"Fast reflexes you have my dear...sharp ears too." Hera spoke as she appeared, regal as ever, with one of her soft hands tending a white peacock. Percy groaned... he had wasted the time he had for himself for reading a stupid book he could barely understand._

 _"Today we shall improve your archery Percy; please do not use your powers this time," Hera said, remembering the last time he had tried to learn archery. The boy was quite the fast learner, the goddess had observed. He had a knack for picking up things quite easily and over time perfecting them. He had already completed the basic sword techniques and mastered using the shield. The goddess was still not satisfied though, Perseus had to be the epitome of perfection. The fate of Olympus depended on the innocent child._

 _"I am ready" Percy responded, already near the archery range._

 _Hera raised an eyebrow at that. He had gotten mature too, as not a single complain or query had come out of his mouth._

 _Percy stood on the vast, lush green area. The grass seemed to be going on endlessly at all sides. Sometimes he wanted to see the world beyond the woods..but his patron simply wouldn't allow him to. He tapped his bracelet which magically transformed into a long wooden bow and took a sideways glance to check whether his patron was looking at him and shot._

 _Hera proudly saw as Percy hit the dead center of the target._

* * *

 _"Are you sure you want to do this Percy? It can end your life." Hera said as she summoned dozens of arrows is mid air._

 _The 12 year old boy just nodded as he took out his sword, Riptide. He corrected his stance and focused on channeling his power. Time slowed down for Percy as a huge number of arrows moved towards his direction. He whirled his sword at speeds inhuman for a boy his age vigorously until all the arrows were slashed midair._

 _Seconds later Percy was alone, a pile of broken arrows surrounding him._

 _"Impressive Percy," the Queen spoke out, her head high... This boy was going to get far in his life._

* * *

 _"Lady Hera? Are you sure you are okay?" Percy asked cautiously as he noticed that she had been sad lately. Hera just nodded quietly, which confirmed his suspicion._

 _"Tell me what's the problem."_

 _"It's nothing," Hera replied, trying to sound stern, but Percy thought it sounded more like a whimper._

 _"Something is wrong... You didn't visit for a week to boss me around. I care for you... you helped me when I was weak and vulnerable, and I wish to do the same for you. So please tell me what is bothering you for Hades' sake!"_

 _"It's none of your business..."_

 _"Please...just tell me!"_

 _Hera looked at the adamant teenager. He showed no signs of backing down, so Hera thought she might as well tell him._

 _"I just found out Zeus is in a relationship with a mortal... He had been hiding it from me for almost a year now."_

 _Percy gently pressed her shoulders as he noticed she was on the verge of crying._

 _"Don't keep all your feelings bottled up, that's never the solution."_

 _"Am I not enough for him? Haven't I stayed faithful to him for all these millennium? Every time I forgive him and make him promise that he will never cheat on me again he does... What have I done to deserve this Percy? I have loved him with all my heart ...yet he forgets about what I go through when he has an affair with someone else."_

 _Percy couldn't watch the mighty goddess so sad and thus pulled her to a hug._

 _"Percy... I apologize if I have been too stern to you, you have responded to my glares with nothing but a smile."_

 _"It's fine Milady, I can understand the pain you go through each time he breaks you heart...just don't keep all the feelings deep inside...no need to put a royal facade in front of everyone while you yourself are broken. Its okay to be sad and angry at someone... and its okay to act that way instead of masking your sorrow," Percy replied as they both sat in comfortable silence._

 _One thing was for sure though... Percy decided that he hated Zeus._

* * *

 _"You have made me proud Percy; your training has been completed in record time. You have achieved mastery in almost everything. Your courage, discipline and unyielding nature have all payed off in the most perfect way possible. I now make you partially immortal, but keep in mind that you can still die in battle. I gift you ' Alcuasor', the legendary sword Hector himself used against the great Achilles and this bow ' Malanjoar'... all of its arrows are magically enchanted to guarantee certain death of all mortals, demigods and monsters."_

 _Percy bowed to his patron as he graciously accepted all his gifts. "crossroads of destiny and justice served..." the warrior whispered in wonder, inspecting the carvings of the powerful weapons. The goddess simply nodded as she sent a single powerful beam towards Percy._

 _The warrior winced as a felt a massive surge of power inside him as his body tried to adjust. He spasmed a few times and his body got into positions that an acrobat would be jealous off. Finally getting used to his new form, he got up and wiped the invisible dust on his pants, visibly ashamed as he noticed a smirking goddess. Hera quickly composed herself though._

 _"Percy...I know you may not like your heritage..but you to must admit that it has given you unprecedented power, power that you can use for good...power that can help you save lives..." And ultimately the whole world, Hera taught inwardly. " I am not telling you to embrace the fact that you are the son of Kronos, I am telling you to embrace the power that has been given to you, the power to control time itself."_

 _Percy just nodded silently, not paying much attention to Hera's wise words as he tried to get used to his new weapons._

 _Hera sighed...the boy had ADHD after all._

 _Percy had actually heard all her words with utmost concentration, but didn't want to show that to her. He had decided to not to use his powers unless he was in the brink of dying._

 _"So...what now?" Percy asked. Was he just going to go to some random place and eat ice-cream all his life?_

 _"You are not going to eat ice-cream all your life...instead I had something else in mind..."_

 _"What?" Percy asked curiously._

 _"I will send you on small quests...to hone your skills. The tasks may range from getting a demigod to camp to bringing down entire kingdoms. I thought that this might give you a purpose in life for now . You have been brought up in a shell Percy, you have no idea about how the real world is. Its full of vile people...people who would love to see someone doing something good like you die. But there is also good...you can be their beacon of hope Percy , you can be their reason to fight against evil."_

 _"Lady Hera..may I say something?"_

 _"You may."_

 _"You still have not told me the reason you raised me...I have listened to everything you have said and have never broken any of your orders. May I ask what is the purpose for which I have been training my ass off?"_

 _"I am afraid that I cannot tell you the truth now Percy... all I can do is to say that you are possibly an important part in determining Olympus' future," Hera said, her words laced with regret._

* * *

 _Percy wore his enchanted hood as he inspected himself in the mirror. He noticed that his suit would easily camouflage in the darkness . It also had tons of hidden pockets where he could keep a wide varieties of weapons... with some of them having the sole purpose of torturing the unlucky soul that crossed his path. He gave a satisfied nod as he waited for his patron._

 ** _"Do not wait for me you dunce... I will contact you like this from now on. You have to guide a camper by the name of Lee Fletcher to camp Olympus...he is a son of Apollo and is currently about 40 miles north of here. The talisman on your hand will guide you to him... a new journey awaits you Perseus, be the hero I know you are."_**

 _Percy grinned as he took out his hand from his pocket...only to notice a peacock talisman._

 _He smirked as he ran to the world beyond, his destiny awaiting him._

* * *

 **So how was the chapter...good maybe? Thanks for all the continued support you guys(and girls) have given me. If you sincerely liked this story...please spend a tiny fraction of this life to review and follow this story. It would be really nice if you add this to your favorites list too!**

 **Also...do you like this chapter? Then PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE SCENES ABOUT PERCY'S PAST. I may not dedicate a full chapter to his past again, but may give flashbacks of his life now and then...that is if you guys give a thumbs up. Those wondering about Blackjack, Percy saved him during one of his adventures...if you people DO give a thumbs up to flashbacks, you may just see that story unfold.**

 **Thank you to people you actually read this author's note and didn't skip it!**

 **therulerofthenile signing out!**


End file.
